


It'll Be Fun!

by mooksie01



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooksie01/pseuds/mooksie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty invites his best friend Seto to a Minecraft group he's made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> So you can take this two ways; it’s either an alternate universe where Seto will never be kicked from the team, or it’s just the prelude for what’s to come. This was originally supposed to be happy, so I don’t really know what happened… I wanted to make myself sad, I guess.

                “Seto!”

                Seto turned, grinning as he saw Ty running down the hallway towards him. He laughed as Ty stumbled up to him, his chest heaving with each breath he took.

                “I need to work out more,” Ty breathed.

                Seto giggled, “What did you need, Ty?”

                Ty’s eyes lit up. He grinned, “I talked to my buddy, Adam, and we decided we’re going to make a team for awesome people who play Minecraft!”

                Seto smiled softly, “That’s awesome, Ty, what are you guys going to call it?”

                Ty pouted, “We were going to call it The Crew, but that was already taken… now we don’t know.”

                “How about Team Crafted?” Seto smiled as he watched Ty’s face brighten up again.

                “That’s an awesome name, Seto!” Ty yelled excitedly.

                “My gosh, Ty, I haven’t seen you this excited since… forever.”

                “Why wouldn’t I be? This is going to be awesome!” Ty beamed.

                “So what exactly do you plan to do with this team?” Seto inquired.

                “You know how we have those YouTube channels?” Ty asked.

                Seto nodded, having an idea of where this is going.

                “We’re going to make the team so that it’s just a bunch of guys having fun and playing games with each other. It’s going to be awesome!” Ty was grinning again, which made Seto excited too, just because it was always great to see his friends so happy.

                “That sounds awesome, Ty! I look forward to watching you horrify Adam with your dark humor!” Seto laughed.

                “My humor is perfectly fine, thank you very much!” Ty muttered. “Oh my god, Seto, I just had the best idea!”

                “What is your idea Ty?” Seto asked, amused.

                “You should make a YouTube account and play with us!”

                Seto paled slightly, looking down at the floor uneasily. “I don’t know, Ty… I’m not exactly an outgoing person… and I’m not as funny as you or Adam…”

                Ty whined, “C’mon, Seto! You’re hilarious, everyone will love you! I know this one guy, his name is Brice, and-“

                “But Ty,” Seto tried.

                “But Seto!” Ty immediately cut him off, grinning, “It’ll be fun! Join Team Crafted with us!”

                Seto looked down, thinking it over for a few minutes. On one hand, he’d have to talk to a lot of people that he didn’t know, and some people on the internet were very cruel, but on the other hand, he’d have an entire group of friends to play games with, and all of them would look out for him, anyways. Seto had never really had a ton of friends, and he would love someone to talk to besides Ty; not that Ty wasn’t amazing, but Seto still wanted to talk to and be friends with some other guys as well, and this Adam guy that Ty was always talking about seemed like a fun guy to be around…

                “Hmmm…” Seto hummed, smiling to himself when he saw how Ty was practically bursting with anticipation. “I guess I could give it a try…” Seto finished, grinning as Ty beamed at him.

                “WOOOOO! Let’s do this, Seto! This is going to be great! We’ll get all of the bananas!” Ty cheered.

                Seto giggled, “Yeah Ty; we’ll get all of the bananas.”

                As Ty dragged him down the hallway, Seto couldn’t help but think that maybe this would be the best decision he had ever made.


End file.
